


Heart Sick

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I called in sick, boss.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Sick

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #399 "e-mail"

Tony didn’t move when he heard a key in his apartment door. “I called in sick, boss,” he said. “Sent my e-mail by seven AM, and everything.”

“Yeah, you did,” Gibbs agreed. 

“So, I guess you know what today is, huh?”

“Yep,” said Gibbs. This year, the anniversary of Tony’s mother’s death had snuck up on them both. “Scoot over.”

Later, Tony knew, as he made room on the couch, Gibbs would make them hot chocolate from scratch, and listen to the few memories Tony could bring himself to share. But for now, he was _here_ and that was enough.

THE END


End file.
